mizukifandomcom-20200214-history
Danek Łukasiewicz
Though he started out as a series-specific fancharacter, Danek quickly became a favorite with his creator, and those who met him, and has become a staple in fanfictions and roleplays. His adaptable story makes him easy to move around, and has even earned his own role in an upcoming novel: Alice and the Prince's Pet. Appearance Danek can easily be recognized by his half-lidded, bright green eyes, and femininely styled brown hair, as well as the butterfly hairclip he often wears. While he changes outfits often, his favorite is a cropped green tank top, white mini jacket, and blue minishorts. He's known to crossdress quite often, often favoring short skirts over full dresses, and frequently paints his nails. Personality Despite being openly sassy and stand-offish, Danek is actually incredibly shy when it comes to meeting new people. He often won't approach someone until he's seen or encountered them multiple times, and gotten to know them from a distance. While relaxed, he talks in a sort of valley girl accent (Nagoya dialect in Japanese), saying "like" and "totally" a lot. While stressed or anxious, however, he drops this manner of speech, and talks more formally. He also never uses formalities (Pan/Pani/Mr/Mrs), even when speaking to strangers, and tends to break all the rules of good Polish manners; he makes tons of physical contact, such as sitting on peoples' laps, in public with people he doesn't know. Because of his time away from home and discipline, Danek has a tendency to forget all manners and becomes a spoiled brat, cussing people out and demanding he get his way. This usually can only stopped with a stern reprimand from someone close to him, or threat of him losing the company or attention of someone he loves. Even when he's rude (intentionally or not), Danek is a good kid deep down, and often finds himself feeling lost and alone. Since he didn't get to socialize during ages 11-14, he has a hard time communicating with people in a positive way and takes this stress out on others, which often leads him to ruining friendships and hurting himself. Backstory Danek was born to gay couple, Feliks and Toris, with the aid of a gender-changing spell cast by a friend of the family. His twin brother, Malek, was born minutes after. The two boys were inseparable, and were able to feel one another's pain. Due to Feliks's interests in feminine clothing and hobbies, Danek would imitate these activities, and crossdress for fun, both at home and in public. Malek, on the other hand, did not, and considered such behavior embarrassing. At the age of 9, the boys encountered a large Russian man that was known for harassing their parents, especially Toris. He acted friendly toward the boys, and, in effort to blackmail their parents into joining his army, he tried to lure the young twins back to his house. While Malek was anxious about the idea, Danek directly defied him and ran home with his brother. The man, Ivan, continued to approach the boys, eventually succeeding in kidnapping the now eleven year old boys, and taking them to his basement. He tried to be friendly with them, serving them hot food and drink, but not letting them out of the basement, out of fear they would run home. In the middle of negotiations between Ivan and Feliks, a friend of Ivan, named Aydar, made his way into the house, and accidentally let the boys out. Danek took off running as fast as he could, Malek not far behind. Before he knew it, Danek lost sight of Malek as a snow storm kicked up. As he called out for his brother Danek found himself face to face with Aydar, who was very angry that Danek ran off and got him in trouble. Aydar then took Danek back to his own house, miles away from Ivan's home, in the middle of the wilderness, and chained him up in his bedroom, beating him regularly. As time went on, Aydar began taking other frustrations out on Danek, often resulting in Danek's rectum bleeding. Because of the location of Aydar's home, it was nearly impossible for anyone to track Danek's location, though his family knew, through Malek, precisely what was happening to the child. Even Ivan was unaware that his friend had kidnapped Danek for himself. After about three years, Danek finally got the chance to escape, and ran back out into the winter wasteland in which Aydar lived. The journey in an unknown direction was absolutely merciless, and Danek came close to dying several times. He eventually made it to warmer lands, only to realize he'd ended up on the property of a not-too-stranger-friendly Kazakh. He quickly fled, and eventually ran into, quite literally, Ivan's sister, Irunya. Recognizing him, she started taking him back to her house, but Danek flees from her as well upon hearing that she plans on calling Ivan. He travels for several more hours, not knowing which way is north, nor how to get home from Irunya's neighborhood. Finally, he collapses in a desert-like place, passing out. He awakens in a soft bed, surrounded by cats, and upon going out into the kitchen of the unfamiliar house, he finds a very tanned man preparing a plate of food. The man introduces himself as Heracles, and offers Danek the food, sitting down to ask Danek how he's feeling, where he came from, and how he ended up passed out in his backyard. Hesitant, Danek tells Heracles everything, soon breaking down into tears, before Heracles offers to call Feliks and tell him that Danek is safe. He admits he isn't friends with Feliks, but does know him to a slight degree, and knows people who know how to contact him. Over the next few days, Danek stays with Heracles to recover from his injuries, trauma, starvation, and dehydration, with only Feliks knowing his location in case Ivan or Aydar decide to go after Danek again. During his time with Heracles, be falls in love with the older man, who has begun teaching the young Polithian how to dig for artifacts and ruins, and they exchange hobbies. These hobbies got Danek working out his arms daily, and it wasn't long before his punch was a force to be reckoned with. Being exceptionally laid-back, Heracles allows Danek to flirt with him, and their relationship becomes romantic, and Danek even turns it sexual, much to Heracles's surprise. Feliks finds out and scolds Danek for initiating such a relationship at his age, while Heracles is left feeling unsure of how to handle it. Deciding that turning against the boy's romance would drive Danek to run away again, so for his own safety, Heracles continued to reciprocate his feelings. After moving in with Heracles, Danek developed a nasty, bratty attitude, as a way to cope with his trauma and extreme anxiety, acting as if the whole world owed him everything he ever wanted. He mouthed off to his friends, his family, and even Heracles. This, for a short while, alienated him from his parents and brother, as they initiated some tough love, and showed him that such behavior would leave him sad and alone. Within a few months, he stopped his behavior, and tried hard to fix his attitude and make up with everyone he had pushed away. However, it was around this time that Danek came to the realization that Heracles was actually more interested in a man named Kiku, and was just dating him to spare his feelings. This broke Danek's heart, and he returned home to live with Feliks and Malek. Shortly after, Danek was enjoying lunch with his father, Toris, when he suddenly collapsed, screaming in agony. His screaming could not be stopped, and Danek cried in pain in his parents' arms. Within minutes, the call came in from a man named Jet, someone that Malek had been spending a lot of time with, that his house had caught fire while he was running errands, and Malek was trapped inside. As Feliks ran to Jet's house, Danek's screaming slowly quieted down, and he announced that he could no longer feel his twin's spirit. Malek was dead. After that, Danek began travelling, first visiting America, then Japan, then Italy, in attempt to run away from his depression and other troubles. Eventually, he met a boy named Zunne, with whom he developed a love-hate frienship of sorts, due to their personalities being nearly identical, and later a man by the name of Xanxus, with whom he quickly got a crush on. He soon got into a relationship with Xanxus, and became a sort of "honorary member" of his mafia, keeping his nose out of the jobs. At just 16 years old, he got himself an expensive apartment in Italy, where he keeps stolen artifacts from ancient ruins. Relationships Feliks Coming Soon Toris Coming Soon Malek Coming Soon Zunne Coming Soon Xanxus Coming Soon Trivia * Danek's nail painting habit is a form of stress relief. * He often uses nail painting as a way of bonding with others. * He has an extreme phobia of metal water pipes. If faced with one, he will suffer vivid flashbacks while screaming and crying uncontrollably. * When referring to or addressing Feliks, he says "Moma", which is Danek-slang for "mama". * Danek started out as a shipping child for Poland and Lithuania from Axis Powers Hetalia. * He used to have an older sister, Zuzanna, but she was later scrapped. Danek-Haikyuu-stats-0.png Danek.png PrincesPet.png